Shall We Dance?
by moviemaniac12
Summary: "Don't you ever just have to dance?" A series of one-shots evolving around Ariadne, as she dances with the men on her team. A few dances she won't soon forget.
1. Eames

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**This was such a weird idea. It came to me whilst I was listening to this piece of music -Brentan Wood, Oogum Boogum- and I could totally imagine Eames and Ariadne dancing to this. Will add some more, I'm liking this! Enjoy and review please!**

As Ariadne walked into the warehouse one morning, she was confused. From at least two streets down, she could hear a faint music pounding from the warehouse. The thing is, she couldn't for the life of her figure out who would be playing music. Cobb is much too discreet, Arthur wouldn't dream of playing his music aloud, and Yusuf spent most of his time making new compounds.

She doubted that even Eames wouldn't do such a thing.

She was wrong.

As she entered the warehouse, she was met with Eames tugging on her arm, pulling her further into the warehouse.

"Eames!" she cried.

Eames grinned. "Come on love, dance with me!"

Ariadne pulled her arm away and blushed. No, she wasn't going to dance. She had far too much self preservation…

Eames however, obviously didn't have the same morale. He was perfectly content in standing in the middle of the warehouse floor, twisting and turning as he pleased. As she watched, she had to admit, he wasn't at all bad. In fact, it was the most relaxed she had ever seen him. His shirt sleeves rolled up as far as they would go over his arms, a stereo which he had obviously brought from home was pounding away some music from a past era.

Eames walked over and pulled her satchel right off her shoulder, mischievous grin on his face. Ariadne hurried after him, reaching for her bag.

"Eames! That has all my designs in it!" she protested, reaching again for her bag, only for it to be pulled out of the air by the much taller man.

"Dance with me, and you'll get it back," he reasoned, eyebrow raised.

Ariadne placed her hands on her hips. "No"

"Why the hell not?" Eames smiled. "Nobody's here yet, it's a lovely day, don't you ever dance for christ's sake?"

Ariadne paused for a moment before turning to look around. He was right, there was nobody else in the warehouse. And she did really need her bag…

"Come on, don't you ever just have to dance?"

Eames held out his hand expectantly. Ariadne glared at it for a moment before reaching her it and allowing him to pull her closer. She reluctantly moved around with him for a few moments, glaring at his grin.

"For god sake's love, you're not very enthusiastic," he said, holding her arms and leading her around.

She sighed before she started moving with him.

"That's the spirit!"

It wasn't long before Ariadne started smiling. Before long she was actually _enjoying _it, moving on her own accord with Eames, perfectly content in the moment.

"Since when can you dance?" she asked over the music.

Eames smiled. "Since birth."

"Why am I not surprised," she commented, rolling her eyes.

"You need to move a bit more. Here," Eames said, placing his hand on the small of her back, pushing her forward. Any other man, and Ariadne would be embarrassed, but it was Eames. The man touched anything and everything.

They continued to dance, and Ariadne actually found it one of the most pleasant experiences she'd had in a while. She couldn't actually remember the last time she'd just let go like this.

They danced until the music ended, and when the song ended, Eames bend down and placed a light kiss on Ariadne's hand.

"Thank you, that was most lovely," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Can I have my bag now?"

Eames smiled and threw her the bag, which she skillfully caught. She looked up to him, as she just realised what she spent the last few minutes doing. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, hoping the lush on her cheeks wasn't visible.

"Eames, don't tell anyone about this," she warned.

Eames smirked and chuckled quietly. "Well, I think they'll remember what they just saw."

Ariadne's eyebrows knitted together as she turned around and froze. Indeed, standing by the door were the faces of Cobb, Yusuf and Arthur.

Oh god, Arthur.

Ariadne could defiantly feel the furious blush in her cheeks now as she took in the expressions of her team mates.

"…Well. That was…interesting," Cobb commented, clearly amused by her horrified expression.

"Brava Ariadne, must say, Eames doesn't normally have such a skilled dance partner," Yusuf teased.

Ariadne looked at Arthur, who was wearing an expression she couldn't quite place. Shock and dare she say…jealousy?

"He…he…took my bag," she mumbled pathetically, in an attempt to come up with a reason for her spontaneous dancing. "I didn't realise…"

"No, no…you were…beau-….good," Arthur stumbled, keeping his gaze on the floor.

Ariadne felt a hand pat her on the bag, to which she guessed was Eames.

"Thanks for that darling, perhaps once again tomorrow."

Oh how she would have loved to slap that silly, satisfied look off the Forger's face.


	2. Cobb

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Ok, so for this story, I am planning around 7-8 chapters? Maybe 9? Not too long. Thanks for all the positive feedback! Giving into temptation, I simply HAVE to write something club related.**

Ariadne's not really sure how she ended up in a club with her team mates, but either way, she's rather enjoying herself. She noted how Arthur looks rather out of place, while the others look perfectly comfortable. She can picture him sitting in the warehouse at night whilst the others are out dancing. She also notes how he keeps glancing at her every few minutes.

She's never seen Cobb drink before. Now she can see why.

Eames watched in amusement as Cobb practically chugged his next glass.

"Geez Cobb, feeling frisky tonight?" he called. The pounding sound of the music burst into Ariadne's ears.

"What?" Cobb shrugged. "Just…just because I'm the extractor man, doesn't mean I can't have a drink once in a while?"

Eames smirked, then quickly disappeared into the crowds, probably to attract some poor young woman. Ariadne quickly moved herself up to fill Eames seat, right next to Arthur.

"Having fun?" she asked loudly.

He upturned the corners of his mouth slightly. "Are you?"

She looked over her shoulder to see Cobb dancing around, glass in one hand. She turned back to Arthur. "Well…it's unusual, I'll give you that."

Arthur smiled and gestured to the half full glass in his hand. "Well, I can't really remember the last time I went out like this."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I always have to pick up everyone's slack. Especially Eames."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two, and Ariadne mentally commented on how good he looked under the flashing lights. So kept together, even in the epitome of chaos.

Arthur turned to her, with a look she couldn't quite place. Like he'd had an idea. He smiled slightly. "Ariadne, would you like to da-"

"Ariadne!"

Ariadne felt a hand tug her arm away from her seat and crashing into the owner. She looked up and saw Cobb's drunken smile.

"Cobb, are you ok?" she yelled.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm great! Even better if you danced with me though," he said, pulling on her arm.

Ariadne shook her head quickly. "No way."

"Come on, Ariadne! Please!"

"Cobb, you can't even stand! Let alone dance!" Ariadne protested, pulling away.

Cobb looked at Ariadne, with a look that she could only describe as…pouting.

"You danced with Eames yesterday!" he retaliated.

"But he stole my bag!" she countered.

Cobb looked at the floor, as though he was deep in thought.

"Dance with me now, or you're fired."

Ariadne stiffened. "You wouldn't…"

He smirked. "Wanna bet?"

After a moment of inner deliberation, Ariadne sighed and allowed Cobb to pull her closer to him. Dancing with Eames in the warehouse, she was alright with. She was alone, it was calm. Here, there were _people. _It was loud and uncontrollable, and worse, she was dancing with her boss. She was dancing with Cobb.

"You know, Ariadne," Cobb slurred. "I…I always thought you were kinda' hot."

Ariadne was caught off guard on that one. She felt a furious blush take over her cheeks, and she had the sudden urge to look at the floor.

"…Yeah, that's the alcohol talking…"

He shook his head. "No, I swear! When we first met, I kept thinking "Wow, she's a great Architect, but man, she is _hot_"."

Ariadne looked up and saw Cobb had that look on his face. That look that every man gets when he's about to do something they think is a good idea.

Within seconds, Cobb had leaned forward and pressed his hand against the back of her neck. One half of Ariadne was laughing her ass off, whilst the other part of Ariadne was clawing away. But the whole Ariadne, was simply frozen in place.

"Cobb!"

A hand pulled Cobb's shoulder, drawing him away from his idea. Ariadne sighed and quickly moved away. She looked and saw Arthur holding Cobb's shoulder back.

"We need to get you home," he quickly said, half guiding, half dragging Cobb away.

"Aww," Cobb moaned.

Ariadne quickly followed them outside. The cold air hit her like a much needed wake up. She took in the quiet and watched as Arthur flagged a cab for Cobb.

Cobb turned around and waved madly at Ariadne. "Bye Ariadne!" he called.

She waved back limply. "Bye."

Cobb shrugged. "Sorry for trying to kiss you. I think Arthur wanted to do that-"

"Bye Cobb!" Arthur quickly said, pushing Cobb into the cab.

As the car drove away, Arthur turned around as Ariadne looked at the ground.

He cleared his throat. "Um…want me to walk you home?"

"Actually, I thought I'd stay here for a while," she said, pointing to the entrance.

"Ah, ok then," he said, walking to the door.

Ariadne smiled. "Arthur, you obviously want to go home, I can get home myself. You don't have to hang around all night."

"Oh…right," Arthur said, arms hanging by his sides. "I was just wondering if you wanted to da-" He paused. "Actually, you're right, I am kind of tired. Have a nice night, ok?"

"Will do. Thanks Arthur," she smiled.

As she watched the Point Man walk away, she hoped that Cobb would have a hangover tomorrow. He deserved it.


	3. Yusuf

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

As Ariadne walked into the warehouse that morning, she felt a large amount of calm about her. Calm and satisfaction. Cobb had apologised to her repeatedly for his _shameful _behaviour, explaining how he gets a little over exited when he's had to much to drink.

Ariadne pushed open the warehouse door and hovered slightly in one place. Well, that was one sight she didn't expect to see.

"Yusuf? What are you doing?"

Yusuf quickly froze and looked at the floor. "…Nothing."

Ariadne smiled. "You were dancing!"

"No I wasn't."

She shrugged. "Well, be thankful it's me that caught you and not Eames or Arthur."

She placed her bag on the back of her chair and started pulling out various sketches and drawings. Yusuf coughed quietly.

"Ariadne?"

"Hmm?"

There was a pregnant pause. "…Can I ask you for a favour?"

Ariadne turned on her heel slowly, a feeling deep inside her arose that it would not be something that she would like. "…Yes?"

Yusuf shifted on his feet slightly, and Ariadne felt more awkward than a triangle at a square party.

"Well…" he sighed. "It's my daughter's wedding next month, and she wanted me to _dance _with her." He said the word dance like it was a complex tongue twister. "Only…the thing is…I don't know how. I was kind of wondering…"

"You want me to help you?" Ariadne said, seeing that he was having trouble.

Yusuf nodded. "If that's not too much trouble."

"Yusuf, I would love to help you," she smiled. "But I'm afraid I'm not the best dancer."

"Nor am I," he smiled. "We can teach each other."

Ariadne smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Ok, Yusuf. Of course I'll help you."

Eames, she enjoyed dancing with, Cobb she didn't. Dancing with Yusuf, she kind of loved. She laughed when he got nervous at the beginning. She placed her tiny hands in his large ones and allowed him to take lead, something that Yusuf never did. He was always on the sidelines, never getting credit for the things he did. If she could give him the occasional favour, then she would.

She smiled at she saw his stressed face. "You're too tense. Try and relax."

Yusuf exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry, I told you I'm no good."

Ariadne smiled. "It's alright. Like you said, we're teaching each other here."

There was a blank moment of comfortable silence. Ariadne always felt comfortable with Yusuf. He was kind and honest, something you rarely find in this business.

"Congratulations on your daughter, by the way."

"Thank you," he beamed. His sense of pride was obvious, and Ariadne admired it.

"I didn't even know you had a daughter," she shrugged.

He nodded. "Hmm. And a son."

"Really?"

A deep chuckled escaped his throat. "You'd be surprised about what things you don't know about the team. In this profession, almost everything personal is kept under wraps."

She couldn't help but catch the small smile on Yusuf's face. "So, Ariadne. What's happening between you and the Point Man?"

She blinked. "…What?"

"Don't try and play me. I may not be a Forger, but I can sense things," he said, tapping his head with his finger.

Ariadne felt a tinge of heat going up her cheeks. "I don't know what you mean."

"You're telling me you don't notice the looks he gives you? How he glares at Eames if he's more than 30cm close to you?"

Oh, what she wouldn't do to run away and hide right now. "I…I don't really notice…"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well…everyone else does."

After a very…seemily long silence, Ariadne cleared her throat. "You're doing much better. See? Just try to relax about it. You'll be fine."

"Thank you Ariadne. "

"No problem."

Yusuf smiled. "Well…I should get back to work."

Ariadne nodded and waited until he disappeared into the next room BEFORE SHE SAT DOWN. After a brief moment of peace, she realised how much work she needed to do. She grabbed a pencil and started sketching new dream layouts.

"That was nice of you."

She jumped and dropped her pencil, spinning around in her chair. She swallowed when she saw the same dark eyed Point Man that she was hoping that wouldn't be there.

She cleared her throat out of embarrassment. "Well…I didn't know you were here."

He stepped forward. "I wasn't I was lucky enough just to catch the end of the show." Wow, she really did have a love hate relationship with that smirk.

"…I have the new dream layouts," she said, holding up a piece of paper.

He nodded. "That's good. Cobb will be impressed."


End file.
